Tables with folding legs are, of course, well known in the art. There has been a continuing effort to provide such tables which, when erected, have the rigidity of conventional tables. One way of achieving increased rigidity is to reduce the number of the folding legs to two by making them in an inverted "T" shape, thereby reducing the number of folding machanisms required.
Another method for increasing the rigidity of such a table is to utilize a trestle bar which connects the two legs. An example of such a construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,124 of Burr, which issued Apr. 24, 1984 and was assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
An earlier such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,844 which issued Jun. 25, 1974. The table described in that patent includes a trestle bar connecting the two table legs and a stretcher bar extending in the same general direction as the trestle bar. Pins project outwardly from both ends of the stretcher bar. Means are provided to enable each table leg to be unfolded through an arc of more than 90.degree. relative to the underside of the table top. Many users, however, desire the increased stability of a table having the conventional four legs.